Darkness
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Darkness, that's the only thing she could remember, darkness and pain. She slumped forward and pulled her arms closer to her body as she stared into the dark not blinking. Screams, that's the only thing she ever heard as no one ever came to her cell, not to visit, not to bring food. She looked up as she heard the scrapping of metal and low groans. She cackled in glee at the new one


Darkness, that's the only thing she could remember, darkness and pain. She slumped forward and pulled her arms closer to her body as she stared into the dark not blinking. Screams, that's the only thing she ever heard as no one ever came to her cell, not to visit, not to bring food. She looked up as she heard the scrapping of metal and low groans. Getting up she leaned heavily against the wall then with a determined spark in her eyes she took a step forward, once she saw that she wouldn't fall she took another then another until she reached the door. Looking out into the dark she could just make out the shape of two people dragging a third to the cell in front of hers. The guard on the right turned and must have seen her eyes as he jumped and let out a shout, gripping the baton at his side he slammed it against the bars of her cell. She didn't flinch she merely tilted her head slightly and blinked slowly.

Slowly she smiled letting the guards see her sharp canine teeth and nearly laughed maniacally as they flinched. Turning back to what they were doing she fell backwards to the ground with a thud the heavy sea stone chains following her. "Hey, who is that, in the cell there?" The men had finally opened the cell and threw the man in the cell. The man on the left shivered and shut the door. "I don't know, all I know is that she's been locked up in there since they first built this place." Grimacing he put the key in his pocket and started to walk away from her cell. "Really, how is she still alive?!" He whispered to the other. The man flinched and as he was about to reply they both tensed as she let out insane laughter and squeals of joy. They hurriedly exited the room, after all no one wanted to be on the eighth level of impel down barely anyone even knew about it. The girl quickly struggled to get as she heard the outermost door slam shut, looking over to the other cell she smiled slightly.

That was the first time she had heard another human speak and she wanted to hear more, she knew that she could talk but she didn't want to hear her voice she wanted to hear the others voice. She saw the other person get up and heavily lean on the door before glancing at her warily. He sighed and slid down the door slowly, the girl nearly cried at the loss of a chance to hear someone speak. "Who are you? Why would they put a girl in here?" She smiled and cackled gleefully at him causing him to snort humorously. "How long have you been in here, they had to have been lying when they said you've been here since its first years." She sat down cross legged in the middle cell and sighed loudly before deciding that she should speak. "N-no na-name. Kill cel-celestial dra-dragons. Since beginning, ki-kings guard." She could hear him take a sharp breath and that made her laugh more as it was funny in her eyes that he should be surprised. The man took a shuddering breath before letting out a loud laugh startling the girl into falling backwards and slamming the chains into her face. "Ah you must be very old then, my names Gol D. Roger the king of pirates."

She sat up quickly and smiled ruefully at the door before crawling over to it and pushing it open. She stood up and staggered over to the other cell wrenching it open, causing the man to fall on his back. She saw his eyes widen in the darkness as she sat next to him in his cell. Pointing to his heart with a clawed finger she smiled. "A life of fr-freedom, f-friendship." She pulled her hand back and cackled gleefully at his shocked look. "H-how did you-who are you?" He looked into her glowing red eyes not flinching in the slightest causing her to lose her sense of insanity after all he was a curious child.

Smiling she sighed and leaned against the wall she gazed at him calmly. "They are fo-foolsh to t-think that i-I would be tr-trapped here. Why are y-you here?" Her voice was slowly loosing it's rough edge as she talked more and more. Roger leaned against the opposite wall and smiled widely in the dark. "They said I was only going to be here for a couple of days before they ship me to Louge town where I'll be executed." She nodded and closed her eyes and started breathing slowly. "Sleep." And Roger listened, if she wanted to stop talking and sleeping he would listen, she has been here longer so she should know how things work down here.

Waking up Roger could freely say that he almost had a heart attack. The girl was barely six inches from him her red eyes boring into him. The first thing he had noticed were her eyes, but not because they were red or because they glowed, no it was the haunted and tortured look that was held in them. Swallowing he attempted to move back but found himself up against the wall, he saw her move and could feel a clawed hand grab his chin forcing him to look at her. She nodded after what felt like an eternity before backing up as she had apparently found what she was looking for. "D's are very troublesome indeed." Rogers' eyes widened but before he could say anything she beat him to it. "So what is your son's name going to be?"

Roger tensed and he stood abruptly glaring at the girl who was now sprawled out on the ground. "How did you know that I had a kid?!" She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him glaring at her. "Calm down, calm down, I know because my king told me to protect D's, I find them troublesome because they get into dangerous situations yet still coming out alive. For the most part at least, and I know you have a son because…..well I can't tell you that it would spoil all the fun." He flinched when she cackled again making it look as if she was having a seizure. Finally calming down he sat stiffly on the ground frowning at the red eyed creature, because she couldn't be human, in front of him. "Ace, if it's a boy, if it's a girl it will be Anne."

She nodded but otherwise didn't move just when he was about to relax there was a loud clang on the other side of the hall. He noticed her eyes widening and he watched in awe as she shifted into a long black snake. "I'm bored here and wish to ssspeak more with you, ssso husssh." She slither around his neck a couple times before resting her head on his shoulder and went still looking like an ordinary necklace. "Alright Roger, it's time for you to die." A young marine nearly yelled glee on his face, the other nearly punched him in the face fear in his eyes as he glanced at the girl's old cell. "Shut up man, she might here you!" The other just shrugged and grabbed Rogers' chains dragging him out of the cell forcefully. The other followed his movements and they walked out of the cell and down the hall. Roger glanced down at his 'passenger' and nearly laughed at the slack jawed snake. They quickly exited the hall and were met with many more marines causing Roger to laugh and the girl to his in amusement as they all jumped away from him. _"Roger, be calm brat, now what were we oh yes. Gol D. Ace, no can't see it what's his mother's name?"_

She saw Roger's eye twitched and laughed in a snake-like way. _"Portgas D. Rouge." _Roger nearly jumped as she tightened around his neck barely giving him room to breathe. "_Are you insane?! Gah two D's having a kid who is also a D. Tch do you know how much trouble that kids going to cause? Still Portgas D. Ace yeah I can see that." _She loosened her grip around his neck and was distracted by the lights and colors as they got closer and closer to freedom, well her freedom his execution. Roger rolled his eyes then closed them thinking back to his beautiful Rouge and then to Garp's promise to him. _"Will you watch my son?" _Roger was almost positive that she would say no considering her reaction to his wife's name but was surprised when she nodded and then fell asleep. The marines dragged him to their ship and locked him in another cell. Sighing he sat down and followed his companion into the realm of dreams….and nightmares.

* * *

When she awoke she was surprised to find herself in the grasp of a marine. She looked over at Roger who was grinning widely as he was executed. Rearing back she bit the marine and watched as he fell backwards of the platform throwing her at one of the executioners and with a smile she opened her mouth and clamped down on the other marine causing him to trip and stab the other in the chest. She looked down and smiled at the chaos she caused then her eyes widened as she took in all the colors of the world nearly making her cry in relief. Making a quick escape she slithered down the platform and into an alley shifting back to her human form. Looking down at herself she grimaced her clothes were barely covering her and she smelled like shit, so making her way to the nearest shop she walked in and went to the clothes rack and smiled at the blood red hoodie with a black tribal cross on the front.

Grabbing a pair of black steel toe boots and black jeans she exited the store and walked to the hotel and broke into one of the rooms and entered the bathroom deciding that she wanted to be clean now not caring the doors were wide open or that someone had seen her and went to fetch the marines. Sighing pleasantly she smiled as she felt years of filth being washed off her body and out of her long black hair. It took her ten more minutes before deciding that she was clean enough. Stepping out the shower she dried herself off ignoring the furiously blushing marine that couldn't find it in himself to look away. She grabbed her hoodie and put it on the pants followed shortly after and as she sat on the bed to tug on her boots the marine finally found his voice and swallowed deeply. "You are u-under arrest f-for b-breaking and en-entering." She glanced up at him and he froze and couldn't bring himself to look away from her eyes. "Scram brat." The marine shot off and she laughed maliciously at that but stopped abruptly as a little silver haired child walked in shaking but she could still see a spark of determination in his eyes as he pointed a knife at her. She was surprised when he didn't flinch at her gaze but he did freeze and take a deep breath.

"Who are you kid?" She said standing up and glancing out the window only to see the marine running away. "My name is S-smoker. You-you're under arrest." She looked at him and smiled maliciously and quickly disarmed him grabbing him around the neck and slamming him against the wall. Looking into his eyes she felt his finger dig into her wrist, she used her free hand to grab his chin and force him to look at her. She stared at him for a few minutes before nodding and carried him on her hip as she jumped out the window at once pulling up her hood to hide her eyes. Smokers' arms wrapped around her and he buried his head into her neck. Glancing down at him she grimaced and hitched him up higher on her hip so he wouldn't fall down. She walked quickly through the streets and through the alley's with a determined pace….only to end up back where they started. "Smoker, where do you live?" She looked down at him and felt him mumble something into her neck.

She sighed and walked into an alley and set Smoker down she knelt down so they could be eye to eye and she gave him a hard look. "What was that?" He pouted and she could feel the corner of her mouth twitch upwards. "I don't have anywhere to go I'm an orphan. But when I'm older I'll join the marines and be the best." This time she did smile once she nodded she stood back up and gently took Smoker's hand walking up toward the marine base not getting lost as she could see the building. Slamming the door open she walked in unconcerned at the looks she was receiving, or the fact Smoker almost curled in on himself. Getting to the front desk she slammed her hand on the desk and narrowed her eyes at the terrified marine in front of her. "I want you to train this kid so he can be a marine." She picked up Smoker and sat him on the desk. "U-um Miss we don't uh train anyone younger than 15 to become a marine."

She saw Smoker look down and growled grabbing the man's collar pulling him close. "You will train him or I'll burn this island to the ground and go to another marine HQ that I _know _will take him." The marine looked like he was about to faint and she smirked maliciously at him. "What's going on here?!" She twitched and dropped the marine turning to face the new addition to the room. "Are you in charge here?" The tall man nodded and watched her with a wary gaze. "Train this kid and let him be a marine." The man busted out laughing and the girls eyes twitched and she let out a very aggressive wave of haki at him. The man stopped laughing and tensed he looked between me and the kid and the girl before nodding. "What's hi relation to you? We have to have a guardian sign a waiver if we train anyone younger than fifteen." She frowned and went to speak but Smoker beat her to it. "She's my sister right Ghost."

There was a pleading look in his eyes and she couldn't say no, at least not to him. "Yeah my names Vera D. Ghost, this is my little brother Vera Smoker." The newly name Ghost ran her hand through Smokers' hair and chuckled as he tried to shove her hand away. "Alright here's the paperwork." Ghost took the paper work from the marine she had scared earlier and started filling out everything she could at the moment. Finally finishing she set her hand on Smokers head enjoying the feeling of someone who was alive and warm, not dead and cold like the ones that were in the cells near hers. Smoker made no move to remove her hand as he stared excitedly at the man who was nodding and smiling as he read the forms smiling he face the two and shook Ghost's hand.

"Well everything checks out Miss. Vera. As for you Private Vera, follow this man here and he'll lead you to your room." Ghost knelt down when she felt Smoker pull on her arm she was surprised to see him crying and she wiped away his tears before he hugged her tightly. "Thank-you, Thank-you, Ghost." She carefully pried him off of her and touched his forehead with hers. "Listen little smoke, train hard and stay safe. I can't stay on this island as I have to find someone but ill visit every couple of years I know you'll be a great marine, you might even catch _me _haha by little smoke." Ghost stood bowed to the man and walked out of the doors not looking back once only focusing on the sea and her calm whispers. Smoker looked at his new commander and saw him smirk at the picture of his new sister in his hand. "Send this to Marineford tell them the Demons been released and give them this picture." Smoker looked at his commander curiously and the man smirked. "You have no idea just how dangerous your _sister _really is do you?" With that the commander left and Smoker followed the other marine to his room wondering when he'd see Ghost again.

* * *

Death: Well that was fun to write please review they help me think.


End file.
